With the increasing demands of users for the display devices, those display devices having high pixel resolution have been developed. For example, some UHD TV (Ultra High Definition Television) has a pixel resolution of up to 8k4k (i.e. 7680×4320).
The pixel resolution of the display device is increased, and the definition of the video/image input to the display device is increased accordingly, therefore a huge video information amount is generated. However, there is no an existing generic system for driving the 8k4k liquid crystal display yet.
Thus a technical problem to be solved in the art is how to process the signal input to the 8k4k liquid crystal display.